


Seasons Change and So Do I

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also contains Ellen, Classic Cars, Crack, Gen, Season/Series 03, Transformation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. Crackcrackcrack. Crack. Written to retcon the conspicuous and lamentable lack of Ellen in Season 3. With crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Change and So Do I

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on October 5, 2007_

It was two days after the gate in Wyoming opened and they were already a man down.

Well, woman.

Well, sort of.

Dean turned to Bobby, "So Ellen's gone? Completely?"

"I never said that Dean," the mechanic said with a scowl. "She's not gone, she'll always be with us."

"Is it safe for her to be out on the streets, though?" asked Sam.

"I'm hardly reckless, like some people I could name." Bobby looked pointedly at the Winchester boys. "After all that's happened, she'd still want to be a part of this war."

"Yeah, but..." Sam looked out Bobby's window into the wrecking yard. "She isn't really in any kind of shape to hunt."

"She's in fine shape!" Bobby declared. "Just needs a bit of TLC. I'll take her with me when I go on the road."

Sam made a disturbed face. "But, you'd be riding around... inside..."

Dean slapped Sam on the back. "C'mon, Sammy, they're consenting adults, don't be a prude." He grinned at Bobby. "Bobby, you sly dog!"

"You two need to get your heads out of the gutter," Bobby rumbled, cheeks turning slightly pink above his beard. "That's not how these things work, and you know it."

"Sure, Bobby," Dean said, and kept grinning.

Sam looked out the window again. "It's just kind of weird."

"It's a curse, Sam. You boys have been hit by them before. Hell, Dean was a Volvo not so long ago. That one was dead easy to break compared to this one."

"This one..."

Bobby shook his head. "Demon that cursed her was a powerful son of a bitch. Has claims on the souls of half the oil and gas industry." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't know if it _can_ be broken, not without the demon that put it on her lifting it, and he's been sent back to Hell already."

"Does she know? Is she aware of what's happened?"

"Hard to say." Bobby set his jaw. "Just have to ask her once we get her uncursed."

"Right."

Dean peered out the window at the weather-worn Chevelle. "In the meantime, a tune-up and a coat of paint and she'd be sweet!"

Sam and Bobby glared at Dean and headed out to the yard.

"What?" Dean said, following them out. "I'm just saying, she's not in bad shape, just different. I mean, dude, you could at least wash her."

Bobby blushed again.

Sam looked at the slightly beat-up car parked carefully in front of Bobby's office and sighed. "I'm just glad you figured out what happened right away, Bobby."

"Yeah, well," Bobby took off his cap and ran a hand over his head, "Chevelle, Harvelle. Wasn't much of a stretch."

"It could have been a lot worse if you'd just figured she was gone. She could have been impounded."

"That would've been horrible." Dean added, eyes widening. "She could have been bought at auction and wound up on 'Pimp My Ride'. By the time the curse got broken, she'd have had spinning rims and enormous speakers installed in her butt."

"Dean!" Sam hissed. "Not in front of-"

"Right." Dean patted the hood of the Chevelle. "Sorry, Ellen. Just teasing."

"Don't you worry, girl. We'll get it lifted." Bobby laid a hand on the roof of the car, brushing off some dust. "It's just gonna take some time."

Ellen the Chevelle sat, dully gleaming in the sun, and said nothing.

\- - -  
(That's it)

**Author's Note:**

> PS: If you don't remember Dean ever being a Volvo, you need to go [here](http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/161134.html) immediately and the inimitable [**kroki_refur**](http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/) will educate you.


End file.
